


Corner of the World 21: The Nature of Love

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [22]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark struggles to understand the nature of Lex's love for him.  Set during "Leech"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 21: The Nature of Love

Eyes closed, head thrown back, sleep was edging at Lex's senses when a pair of slim arms wrapped themselves around his body.

Jerking slightly, Lex opened his eyes, shoulders tight.

"Does this bother you?" Victoria asked, a hint of warning in her tone. She had made it quite clear that she wasn't doing business with someone who was "insane" early on. If he threw her off every time she touched him, no business would be done at all.

"No," he lied smoothly, touching her arm gently, stomach clenched. More than anything, he wanted to push her away, order her never to touch him again, tell her how sick it made him when she put her hands on him, even in the chaste way he forced her to do now. But he couldn't. He had to keep up the pretense for a few more days, until he was sure that the Hardwicks were ruined. They had bought the labs, but if Lex showed his hand too soon his victory wouldn't be as sweet.

So, he had to pretend he was still attracted to her. And he had to let her touch him.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, rising. He walked to the bar and poured them drinks.

"Yes," Victoria replied with a sigh. She accept the drink, sipping it demurely. "Daddy's waiting for me in Metropolis. He wants to have dinner with both Dominic and me, but I'll have to tell him that Dominic's lost cause." Eyelashes lowered, she gazed up at him coyly.

Lex smiled. As much as she probed, he refused to give any hint as to whether Dominic had really allied himself with Lex or not. "I've always believed that there are no lost causes."

"Even if he isn't yours officially, you own his heart, and therefore, his mind, body, and soul. How could I hope to compete?"

"After our partnership is official, won't it all be moot anyway? What's mine is yours and all." He clinked glasses with her.

Her mask cracked just a tad, and a hint of prideful conceit slipped through.

Lex pretended not to notice.

"Of course," Victoria told him with just a hint of smugness in her voice. Downing the rest of her drink, she asked, "Will you be all right without me tonight?"

"I think I'll manage. And I'll see you tomorrow. It's not like we'll be separated for years."

Sighing, Victoria reached out and rubbed her palm along his cheek. "I wish we had been able to sleep together while I was here. I wasn't lying when I said I've missed you." Her hand slid down his chest, eyes hungry. "I've missed much of you. But, we can't fight nature. You were injured and I was ... well behaved. For once."

"And I thank you for that," Lex responded dryly.

"After the deal goes through, I highly doubt there will be time for fun and game."

Lex shook his head. "No. Probably not." He swallowed the rest of his drink, then kissed her cheek gently. "Have a good trip. I'll be at your offices tomorrow at ten."

"I look forward to the meeting. Goodnight." She kissed him quickly, then left the room.

Sighing, Lex rubbed his eyes. He was very, very tired. Tired of the games he had to play to stay ahead of her, tired of listening to his father yell at him, tired of ... everything.

"Headache, sir?" Damien asked, walking into the room

"If I say yes, will you give me something for pain?"

"Of course not."

"Then no. I'm fine." Lex stretched and went to the bar. "I'm done with the week's reports," he said, pointing at the files on the desk.

"I'll have them faxed to the main office immediately. Dr. Hamilton called while you were at supper."

"Oh? And what did he have to say for himself?" he asked, walking back across the room, standing behind the couch.

Damien shook his head. "Another row of experimental plants exploded."

Lex punched the back of the couch hard enough to leave a dent. "God dammit!" he swore, frustration closing his throat. "I thought I had it. The formula was perfect! And now, not only does my fertilizer _attract_ bugs instead of repelling them, but they also keep fucking exploding."

"If it makes you feel better, the control group is growing beautifully, faster than normal and repelling insects as predicted. Only when the compound is mixed with the meteor rocks do the negative reactions occur."

He laughed bitterly. "Great, so I'm a genius, but no one will ever know because Dad is a fucking idiot and won't listen to me." He stormed to the bar.

"Perhaps if you go to him with this information ..."

"What? And reveal one of my assets?" Lex knocked back his drink and turned back to Damien. "Why don't I just tell him about Dominic while I'm at it? Or Nixon?"

Damien's lips thinned. "Then what do you suggest?"

Lex shrugged. "I don't know. Unless I go back and redesign the compound. With Hamilton's research on the structure of the meteors, I bet I could somehow compensate for them. But Dad wants it ..." He trailed off. "I suppose I could tell him I need to run a few more tests. There is an outside chance he'll understand, especially when I hand him Hardwick Enterprises."

"It is worth a try."

"Yeah, well ..." He sighed. "Tell him to keep testing, see if the rest of the experimental blow up. I'm going for a drive."

"Yes, sir."

***

Lex pulled off the road next to the Kent Farm. He had been planning on going to the house, but luck seemed to favor him--at least in this--tonight. Clark was mending the fence by the road, hair plastered to his forehead, skin glowing from the exertion. Skin illuminated by the headlights, his cheeks look rosier than normal, casting an almost porcelain hue to the rest of his skin, like a doll.

He was breathtaking.

Shutting off the engine, Lex sat in his car a moment, admiring the view.

Clark's shoulders rose and fell as he took a deep breath. He turned to face Lex full on, uncertainty shining in his eyes. His smile was tentative.

Frowning slightly at Clark's uncertainty, Lex got out of the car. "Hey."

"Hey, Lex. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Do I need an excuse to come visit my boyfriend?"

He shrugged. "Well, no, I guess not. I just thought that with Victoria and all ..."

"Victoria went to Metropolis. Her father is in town; she's staying the night. I'm all alone tonight." He raised an eyebrow, smiling wistfully. "You have no idea how much I wish it were Friday."

Clark returned his smile. "I have a clue."

Walking closer, Lex gave Clark a quick kiss. "You ok? You're ... different, somehow."

Clark pulled away. "I'm fine, Lex. Just a little tired. It feels like I've been out here forever."

"Why don't you just super speed through it?" Lex asked, watching as Clark bent to lift the next post.

Clark cleared his throat, grunting slightly as he lifted. "I don't think I should get too used to depending on my powers."

Lex tilted his head. "Why not?"

"I just mean I think that I should learn to function without them. Like a normal person."

"But you aren't normal people, Clark. You're different. Special. Your powers are normal for you, and I think it's better to learn how to function with them, not deny yourself."

Clark faltered, almost dropping the post. "Can you give me a hand?"

Narrowing his eyes, Lex went over and helped Clark lift it in place. "Clark," he said once it was set, turning to his boyfriend. He touched Clark's cheek gently; it was sweaty and hot, but somehow still felt cooler than normal. Well, normal for Clark. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Clark replied, sounding breathy. "I just ... like watching you labor." He glanced at Lex, eyes pleading.

Biting his lip, Lex decided to drop it. He wasn't going to get anywhere by pushing; he'd probe more later.

"You want to see me labor, huh?" Lex said instead. He wrapped his arms around Clark's waist. Kissing his neck, Lex said, "I can labor for you in many more interesting ways."

Clark's arms wound around him as a grin spread over his face. "Is that right? And what do you have in mind?" His lips brushed against Lex's skull.

"Mmmmm," he sighed, leaning into the caress. "Well, I have a very active imagination. I can think of lots of things." Glancing at the road behind him, Lex sank to his knees, hands at Clark's waistline. "How's this?"

Moaning in his throat, Clark leaned against the fence. "That's ... I think that's very good. Interesting."

Gazing into Clark's face, Lex slowly undid Clark's pants and pushed the jeans and boxers to his knees. Cock freed, Clark sighed, hands tightening on the fence, feet planted on either side of Lex's body.

Leaning in, Lex nuzzled Clark's cock with his nose. "God, Clark," he breathed on Clark's balls, gently touching the swollen sack. "I love how all I have to do is drop to my knees, and you're ready for me." With the tip of his tongue, he licked up the length, circling the head.

Gasping, Clark replied, "I've been out here for hours thinking about you. Fantasizing about you on your knees in front of me, sucking me off."

Lex smiled, brushing his lips over the heated skin. "I like that. Did you wish on a star, asking for me to come to you?"

"If I say yes, will you suck me already?"  
"Yes." His tongue flicked out lightly.

"Ah! Then, yes. I did."

"When you wish upon a star, your dreams come," Lex's last word was distorted when he swallowed Clark down.

"Yes," Clark hissed, thrusting into Lex's mouth. One hand came down, caressing Lex's head.

Lex winced, but forced himself to stay still. One day he hoped to have that reaction under control, but it was difficult. He'd never really liked being held by the head anyway; with Clark, it was a whole lot scarier.

Not that he didn't trust Clark. It was just the principle of the thing.

Running his hands up Clark's thighs, Lex curved them around Clark's body, holding tight. His tongue was pressed hard on the bottom of the cock, his head bobbing up and down as Clark gasped and moaned above.

Pulling back, he licked the damp head.

He stopped, frowning. Something was different.

Wrapping his lips around the head, Lex began to suck gently, trying to draw out more pre-come.

Clark stiffened, hand tightening. "No, wait! Stop!"

Not hearing him, Lex sucked harder, determined to find out what was wrong.

"Lex!" Clark practically screamed, breaking away.

Lex was thrown against the dirt. "Clark, what ..."

"Why didn't you stop?" Clark demanded, yanking his pants up.

Bewildered, Lex shook his head. "What?"

"I told you to stop! Why didn't you?"

He blinked, running a hand over his face. "I didn't hear you, I guess. I ..."

"Nice. Thanks for listening to me. Now I feel as if I really matter." He zipped his jeans, face red and angry.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you, really. If I had, I swear I would have stopped. I should have stopped. But why..."

"No kidding you should have stopped!" he shot back furiously. "Or is it like you want to have sex, and I don't, it doesn't matter? That all that matters is how you feel and what you want? Like I'm just your ... your fucktoy."

"Clark, no. It's not like that at all." Lex rose, brushing dirt from his knees. "I'm sorry. It's been a rough night, and ..."

"And that makes it ok to rape me."

"I didn't rape you!"

"No, but only because I stopped you. You promised that you were never going to push me to do anything I didn't want. This is the second time you have."

The world lurched around Lex, bile rising in his throat. "Oh, God, Clark, please don't say that. I thought ... I thought you were ready. You ... you didn't say no and I thought ..."

"You thought, but never asked. I was crying."

"You never said no!" Lex shouted, swallowing hard. "You could have stopped me at any time, but you didn't, so I thought that you ..."

"Maybe I didn't want to disappoint you!"

It was getting harder to breath. Lex gasped painfully. "Clark, don't play games with me, please. I know I'm in the wrong right now, but I have to know ... did I force you to do something you weren't ready for?"

Biting his lip, Clark looked down at the ground. "No," he mumbled after a long moment.

Lex gasped, and fell against the fence. His legs were shaking.

"I'm sorry," Clark said. "I shouldn't have said that. That night ... it was great, Lex. Really. Perfect and ... and everything I wanted. I don't regret anything. I'm just angry, and I lashed out. You should have stopped just now."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Clark ran a hand over his face. "I think you'd better go home," he said, picking up the tool box. He wouldn't meet Lex's eyes.

Nodding, Lex said, "Very well. But ... something else is wrong. Why did you tell me to stop?"

Clark shrugged. "I just did. Look, Mom and Dad are expecting me."

"Let me drive you."

Clark turned. "No, please. I ... I need to be alone right now, ok? Just go home."

Lex ran to Clark, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Angel, tell me what's going on."

Shaking his head, Clark looked at his feet. "I can't. Not right now."

"Clark ..."

"I'll talk to you later." With a last glance, he turned and walked towards the house.

Confused and frustrated, Lex let him go.

***

"Mom? I'm going to bed," Clark called, dropping the tools off in the hall.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, coming out of the kitchen. She brushed his hair off his forehead, looking concerned.

He shrugged. "Fine. Just really tired."

"That's understandable; you've had a rough day. Did you want a snack before bed?"

"Yeah, I guess." He followed her to the kitchen.

She took an apple from the fruit bowl and began slicing it. "Have you written in your journal yet?"

Clark flushed, pounding his fist gently on the table. "Why bother? I mean, I'm different now. Why should I need it?"

"Clark, just because you've lost your powers doesn't mean that everything about you has changed. I think it's a good idea to keep writing in it, just to make sure you don't start hiding things again. You said it was helping."

"I said I thought it might be helping. There's a difference."

She smiled wryly as she pulled the peanut butter out of the cupboard. "Sorry. My mistake. But you should keep writing."

Sighing, Clark asked, "Can I do it in my room tonight? I kind of want to be alone."

"Just as long as you promise to write."

He scowled. "Yeah, I promise."

"Good. Here you go. Did you want to take that to your room too?" She placed the plate in front of him.

"Yeah. I'll eat, write, and go to bed." Clark rose, picking up his snack.

"Aren't you going to call Lex?"

"Yeah," he lied. "I'll do that too. 'Night." Kissing her on the cheek, Clark left the house and went to his room.

Setting the snack on the floor, Clark pulled his journal out.

 _Tuesday_

 _Lex should have just stopped when I said. I know why he didn't. He was trying to figure out what was different about me. Because he could tell something was. And I don't want him to know. I mean, I guess this should be something I can talk to him about, but I just can't. Because if I did and he knew I was normal, he might ..._

 _I don't know what he'll see in me now. He says he loves me, but I'm not the me that he fell in love with anymore. Am I? I'm not fast, not strong, not ... I can't float. I'm normal. And while normal is good enough for me, is it good enough for him?"_

***

Lex walked out of the meeting with the Hardwicks with a somber expression on his face. His head was bowed, hands stuffed in his pockets. When Damien walked up beside him, Lex didn't look at him.

Silently, the two men got into the elevator and rode down. When they were outside the building, Damien spoke.

"Well?"

Lex's lips twitched. "They have absolutely no idea. They think they've won."

His assistant smiled. "Congratulations, sir."

"They didn't even send anyone out to look at the labs, did they?"

Damien shook his head. "Not according to my lawyer. He simply received a call, and the deal was closed in an hour."

"We knew what we were getting, and still we looked."

"Which is why I paid considerably less than they did. And why Hardwick Enterprises is no longer a threat to Luthor Corp or your future plans."

A grin broke out on Lex's face. "I knew Victoria was relying on my reports, but I still was nervous ... for no reason, I see." His smile grew wider. "I should probably tell Dad before his spies do. He might have a heart attack if he thinks I lost his company for him." Pulling out his cell phone, Lex gazed at it a moment.

"Sir?"

"It just ... it would be the perfect way to get rid of him, you know? Murder without lifting a finger. Without the possibility, even, of being implicated in anything."

"True."

Sighing, Lex shook his head. "Naw; I'll be a good boy." He dialed his father's cell.

"Lionel Luthor."

"Hey, Dad, it's me. I have some news."

"What did you do now?" Lionel demanded flatly.

Rolling his eyes as he and Damien walked towards the car, Lex forced his voice to remain pleasant. "Nothing. Swindled the Hardwicks."

There was a beat of silence.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know how you were so worried that Victoria was taking advantage of me? You came down, made a big show about it? Well, what I didn't tell you at the time was there was no way for her to take advantage of me, since I was too busy doing it to her. I planted false reports and research findings on Cadmus Labs. She and her father bought the labs this morning."

"And how is this a good thing?"

Lex shrugged, stopping in front of his car. "Cadmus Labs is worthless. They haven't been productive in almost five years. The Hardwicks offer was ..." He glanced at Damien who held out his palm pilot. A very large number was written on it.

Raising his eyebrows, Lex finished, "Very generous indeed. Jesus, I had no idea they spent that much," he added to Damien.

Damien nodded, his eyes twinkling. When Lex had first dreamed up the scheme, he and Damien had agreed that Damien would keep sixty percent of what they made from the sale. Lex was beginning to think that Damien deserved much, much more for all that he did for Lex.

"How generous, Lex?" Lionel asked.

"They're ruined, Dad. Hardwick Enterprises is ripe for a takeover. Which they'll discover soon."

Damien's cell phone rang. "Damien Walters," he answered, walking away.

"Are you telling me the truth?" demanded Lionel.

"Dad, why would I lie about this? I do value my life, you know. Luthor Corps stands to make a killing off this. You've been wanting Hardwick Enterprises for years. Now it's yours. Congratulations. You've won."

"I've won," he repeated quietly. He sounded extremely self-satisfied.

Lex rolled his eyes, but he had to let Lionel take the credit. After all, it was his company.

"It sounds as if you've done good work, boy. Maybe even risen beyond the expectations I had for you."

"Yes, I see," Damien was saying. "I'll tell him. I'll ... Mabel, calm down. He'll be there. He ..." Disgusted, Damien hung up.

"Are you in town?" Lionel was asking.

Lex, who was gazing quizzically at his assistant, replied vaguely, "Uh, yes. Can you hold on one second?" Covering the mouthpiece, he asked, "What's going on?"

Standing well away from Lex, Damien pitched his voice so the phone wouldn't pick it up. "Clark's been hurt. He's in the hospital."

Lex's stomach plummeted as the world lurched around him. "What?"

"Mrs. Kent called Mabel and asked her to track you down."

"How?" he gasped, feeling dizzy. "He's ... Wait." He put the phone back to his ear. "Dad? I have to run back to Smallville; there are some things I need to do before meeting with the Hardwicks again."

"Very well. Call me when it's over. We'll ... go out for dinner or something."

"Yes, sir." Lex hung up and pulled out his key. "He's in the hospital?" His hands were shaking slightly.

Damien nodded, looking grim. "Apparently there was a fight at school. Clark was thrown and hit a car."

"Hit a car?"

"Mabel was a bit hysterical," he explained, seeming almost apologetic.

Lex rubbed his eyes. "But Clark can't get hurt."

"Yet he has been."

"But," Lex said, feeling lost, "but he's _Clark_."

Nodding, Damien stepped aside as Lex opened the door. "Yes. He is. Something seems to be amiss."

"Damien, you are master of the understatement." He pounded the roof of his car, pissed off at the world. "Stay in town. When the Hardwicks contact you, call me right away."

"Very good, sir."

Lex jumped into his car and tore off. He needed to know what the hell was going on.

Clark wasn't human. He couldn't get hurt.

But, if he was ... and if he was in the hospital ...

Something was very, very wrong.

***

"Clark!"

Cursing internally, Clark turned, wincing at the pain that shot up his side. "Lex," he said wearily. "What are you doing here?"

His boyfriend came to his side, a worried and confused expression on his face. Looking from Clark to Martha and back, he asked, "What happened? Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Martha said.

"Mrs. Kent ..." Lex started, but she shook her head.

"I have to catch up with Jonathan, Lex. Clark can explain." Then she was gone.

Lex turned to Clark, touching his cheek gently. "What happened? How did you get hurt?" He ran his other hand over Clark's head, down his neck, stopping at his shoulders to massage gently.

Clark shrugged, then hissed. "I got hurt. I ..."

"I don't understand how you were hurt. You're Clark. What happened to you?"

Sighing, Clark rubbed his eyes. "There was an accident the other day. When I was on a field trip. I was hit by lightning while this guy, Eric, he was ... he was holding a meteor rock. I grabbed him and the lightning hit us and ..."

"And what?"

"And I ..."

"Clark? Did you lose your powers?"

Clark looked at Lex's shoes. "Yeah."

"Oh, Clark," he said softly, brushing Clark's hair from his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Clark met his eyes. "There was nothing to tell. I had powers, now I don't. And life goes on." He pulled away from Lex's hands. "I want to go find my parents."

"I'll go with you."

"Fine." He turned and walked down the hall, Lex falling into step behind him. His stomach hurt now, and his heart was beating too quickly.

Lex knew. Great.

His parents were in the lobby, talking softly.

"Can we go?" Clark asked. Lex's hand was holding his arm, as if trying to support him. "I don't feel good, and want to go. _Now_ ," he added, skin crawling as he glanced around the hospital.

Martha nodded. "Of course, honey. Lex?"

"Yes, ma'am?" He stepped next to Clark, hand resting on the small of his back.

"Jonathan needs to pick up Clark's prescription, and I think Clark would be more comfortable if we just went home. Is there any way you could give him a ride?"

Lex nodded quickly, glancing at Jonathan. "Of course. I can take both of you, if you want. Have a back seat today."

Martha looked relieved. "That would be good. Thank you."

"Of course. But, you're sure?"

Jonathan shrugged, looking a unhappy. "Clark would be more comfortable in your car than the truck, probably. Just ... I'm trusting you with my wife and son; you'd better drive like a sane person."

After a moment's hesitation, Lex pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to Martha. "Why don't you drive?"

Blinking in surprise, Martha took the keys. "Are you sure? I trust you."

Lex was nodding. "Thank you. And I know I would get the two of you home safely, but ... but this is stressful. For all of us." He glanced at Jonathan. "I don't want to add to that. So, go ahead and drive. For peace of mind and all."

Her fingers closed over the keys. "Thank you, Lex." Glancing at Jonathan, she said, "Go on. We'll be fine."

Kissing her on the cheek, Jonathan nodded. "Drive safe."

"Bye, Dad," Clark called as Lex slid his arm around him. "I can walk, you know," he told Lex softly.

Lex laughed. "This isn't for you, Clark; this is for me."

Biting his lip, Clark nodded and allowed Lex to lead him from the hospital. Truthfully, it was what he needed, too.

***

Lex slid a pillow behind Clark's head. "Is that ok? Do you want another one? Need it fluffier? Do you want a blanket?"

"Lex, just back off, ok? I'm hurt, not dying," Clark snapped, shifting against the pillow. His side was aching constantly, making him grouchier than ever.

Narrowing his eyes, Lex said, "I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you're helping a little too much, ok? Just ... give me some space?"

"I'm worried. I want to make sure you're ok. And if you keep pushing me away ..."

"I'm not pushing you away!" Clark all but shouted. "I just don't want you hovering over me. I'm fine!"

"You're not fine, you're hurt!"

"But I'm not going to die! Just back off!"

"Clark, why are you acting like this? I just want to help."

"Maybe I don't need your help!"

Face red with anger, Lex opened his mouth to retort when Martha walked into the room.

"Boys, please!"

They turned to her.

"Lex, Clark is hurt. This is the first time he's been in this much pain since ... well, he's never been this injured. He's in pain, he's scared, so he's taking it out on you. Don't take it personally. And Clark, your father will be home very soon with your pain medication. Please try and calm down, or you'll make things worse. Lex is just trying to help."

Sighing, Clark leaned his head back against the couch. "I know. I'm sorry."

Lex took his hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, me too."

"But I don't want any pain medication."

"Why not?" Lex and Martha asked at the same time.

Clark opened his eyes again and glanced at Lex. "I just ... don't," he replied with a shrug.

Lex and Martha exchanged looks, before Lex turned back to Clark. His eyes took on a deep look of concentration.

Raising an eyebrow, Clark looked curiously back.

Blinking, Lex rubbed his eyes. "Uh, Clark?"

"Lex, don't push me," Clark said warningly. He didn't want to talk about it.

Understanding suddenly dawned in Lex's eyes. "Mrs. Kent?" He turned back to Martha. "What was he prescribed?

"Hold on." Martha went to the kitchen, then came back with a copy of the prescription. "Here."

Lex took it and glanced over it. "These will just make you drowsy, angel. They're not going to do anything to you."

Squirming, Clark asked, "Are you sure?" His cheeks were flushed.

Smiling, Lex kissed his forehead. "Yes, I'm sure. The only way they'll make you really out of it is if you take more than you're supposed to. And I don't think that will be a problem." His face turned serious. "Really, Clark, they'll make you feel better. You should try them."

He sighed. "Yeah. Ok." He really was in a lot of pain.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" Martha asked, taking the prescription back.

Lex hitched a shoulder. "I had some problems abusing painkillers and I told Clark. He just doesn't want to wind up like me." His eyes were lowered, shoulders slumped.

Smiling sadly, Martha walked over. "Well," she said softly, "it's good that he wants to be careful, but you are a very admirable young man. Clark can--and has--learned a lot from you. And you from him." She stroked his neck. Cheeks pink, Lex shrugged. "Thanks."

Clark grinned despite himself. He loved it when Lex blushed. Putting his arm around his boyfriend, Clark said, "Yes, he is a very admirable young man."

Looking at Clark with surprise in his eyes, Lex leaned into him. "Thank you."

"It's true."

"Well, World War Three seems to be over, I think I'll go back to making dinner. Can I get you boys anything?"

"I'm fine," Clark told her.

"So am I," Lex said, his eyes on Clark.

"All right, then. Call if you need anything. After I put it in the oven, I'm going to the laundry room, so you'll have to yell loudly."

"We will, Mom."

She smiled and left.

Lex began kissing his cheek, traveling down to his neck. His hand had threaded into Clark's hair and he was caressing the scalp gently, causing thrills to dance lightly down Clark's spine.

"She's in the next room, you know; this isn't like your place where the kitchen is miles away."

"I know," Lex replied, nuzzling behind his ear. "But you're hurt. I need to make sure you're ok."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?" Clark asked in exasperation.

"Until I'm sure you are."

"Maybe you need to get your hearing checked. You seem to be having trouble hearing lately."

Running his hand over Clark's belly, Lex sighed. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you forgive me for the other night?"

"It's not ... it's not that, ok? I just ... I'm fine, Lex, ok?"

"Is this why you pulled away from me? Because you of what happened?"

Clark squirmed. "Maybe."

"Why didn't you just tell me? It would have been ..."

"Better?" Clark asked bitterly. "Right, it would have been so much better. I tell you that I'm normal and what then? We go on like we were before? I'm just a regular kid now, Lex. I'm not ... special. I don't need what I did before."

"You're the same person," replied Lex. "You still ..."

"Maybe I'm not." Biting his lip, he looked at Lex from under his lashes.

Lex raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Shaking his head, Clark sighed. "I don't ... If I had been like this when you hit me, we both would have died."

"But you weren't, and we didn't."

"Yeah, but what if ... what if something else happens? I promised that I'd always be there to save you. What if I'm not? What if I can't now because I'm normal?"

Lex shifted on the couch, tucking his knees under him so he could face Clark. "But you're not normal, Clark. Something happened to you. Normal was what you were before."

"No ..."

"Yes," Lex interrupted before Clark could finish his thought. Starting at Clark's temples, Lex ran his fingers through Clark's hair until they were interlaced in the back of his head. Holding his head in place, Lex gazed into Clark's eyes. "You aren't human, Clark. You weren't before and I don't think you are now. You're an alien, and for you normal is being able to outrun the wind and tear the roof of cars. Even without your powers you still have the instinct to help. To rescue. To behave as if you were the super being you were born and raised to be. That's part of you no matter what. Your powers ... your gifts are a part of you, too, and without them you aren't normal. You're incomplete."

"This is why I didn't want you to know," Clark said. "I don't want my powers. I want to be like everyone else. Except ... except then I lose you. I don't want that but ... maybe it's for the best. If you can't love me the way I am now, maybe your love isn't real. Was never real."

Lex looked shocked. " _Clark_. You aren't losing me."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I? You can't even read my mind anymore, can you?"

He didn't answer.

"Lex?"

Slowly, Lex nodded. "I've been trying but ... I can't get it."

"We were connected. Now we aren't. End of story."

"No."

"I ..." He was interrupted by Lex's phone.

Closing his eye and tightening his jaw, Lex gritted out, "I have to take this." Pulling out his cell, he answered it. "Lex Luthor." He worried his bottom lip as he listened to the speaker. "Ok. I should be back within the hour." He hanging up, he turned back to Clark.

"I love you, with or without your powers. It wasn't the alien I fell in love with, it was the person. The beautiful kid with a smile that broke through all my defenses and showed me that I could love." He traced Clark's lips, eyes serious. "I'm not willing to give you up just because of this. And even though I'm afraid that without your powers something bad might happen, I am happy that you get a chance to be like everyone else. I know how important that is for you; it's something you've never had. Just, please, don't push me away."

Clark looked away, jaw clenching

Lex sighed and rose. "Victoria is gone for good. She isn't even coming back to Smallville for her belongings; I'm having them sent to her. I hope that you'll consider coming over and staying tomorrow night if you're feeling well. I'd invite you tonight, but you've been hurt. I don't want to hurt you more."

Clark didn't answer.

"I'm having Mabel make you a key. I know she usually leaves the back door open for you, but this is better. It fits both the front and back doors. Come whenever you want; I'll be waiting." Leaning down, Lex pressed his lips against Clark's forehead. "Take it easy, ok angel? I don't want you hurting yourself more. And take the medication; it'll make you feel better."

He nodded slightly, not meeting Lex's eyes.

Lex kissed him again, and rose. "I love you." Then he left.

Miserable, Clark lay back on the couch, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't need Lex now. He was human. He could be just like everyone else; Lex wasn't the only one who could understand him anymore.

It should have helped. The thought of being human, the idea of not needing Lex. But it was a lie; he needed Lex as much as he ever did. Maybe more.

The lies didn't help the pain go away. They only made everything worse.  
***

There was a note for him on the kitchen counter when Clark slipped into Lex's castle.

"Clark," it read, "Mr. Luthor had me make a key for you today. It's in the envelope. There are some cookies for you in the refrigerator; please take the plate with you when you go upstairs. Mr. Luthor was in a bad mood earlier, so make sure to share. I didn't have time to make him brownies, but he seems to like cookies almost as much. I hope you're feeling better; I was worried when I heard the news. Write down what you want for breakfast so I can make it for you tomorrow morning. Love, Mabel."

Clark pocketed his key and wrote "Pancakes" on the paper. Then, taking a deep breath, he headed up to Lex's room

"You're here," Lex said softly, sounding surprised. He was sitting up in bed, shirtless, blankets covering him to the waist. A book was spread open in his lap, one hand resting lightly on the page.

Nodding, Clarks slowly walked to the bed. "Yeah, I ... I was feeling a lot better, but restless. I needed to get out, so I came over."

"Do your parents ..."

"Yeah. They know where I am." He sat down and took off his shoes. Turning to Lex, Clark stretched out on the bed, resting his head on his outstretched arm. "Is it ok that I'm here?"

Setting the book aside, Lex lay facing Clark. He reached over and combed his fingers through Clark's hair. "Of course. I'm just afraid that you're over-exerting yourself. You're hurt."

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier. Besides," he scooted closer to Lex, draping his leg over Lex's hip. "There were other things that hurt worse."

Lips curving, Lex leaned in and brushed his lips over Clark's. "I've been ... hurting too. Ever since the night at the fence. Wondering if I ruined everything." His eyes turned uncertain. "I swear I don't know what happened. I just didn't hear you, and I'm so sorry."

Clark closed his eyes, kissing Lex. "I forgive you," he whispered. "I guess it was kind of a bad time to say no anyway. You weren't all to blame."

"Clark ..."

"No." He opened his eyes. "Forget about it, ok? I just want to move on."

Lex nodded. "We can do that."

"Good." Clark gently bit Lex's lower lips, tasting the flesh with the tip of his tongue.

Shuddering, Lex moaned.

"Is Victoria really gone?" Clark asked huskily, hands roaming Lex's chest.

"Y-yes," Lex answered shakily, breath catching ask Clark pet his nipples.

"And you're ..."

"Relieved. Happy. We can go forward now without her getting in the way. She ... was necessary for business, but bad for my personal life. Well," his smile went crooked, eyes twinkling wryly. "Actually, I suppose that, in a way, she was good for my personal life. If you hadn't gotten so jealous, you might not be here right now. Touching ... thatohGod!" Lex gasped as Clark's fingers closed around his shaft through the dark blue pajama bottoms.

Stroking leisurely through the fabric, Clark asked, "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling great," he sighed in response, rolling onto his back.

"No, I mean ... these are your sick pants. Do you have a headache or something?"

Lex thrashed his head on the pillow. "Disturbing news." He bucked his hips into Clark's hand. "Needed comfort. You weren't here. Pants good."

Clark giggled slightly. "I see." He leaned close to lap at the smooth skin between Lex's nipples. "I like that you have no hair," he murmured. "It's sexy."

"For you, I'd risk being hairless everywhere."

"Mmmmm." Clark slid his hand down Lex's pants, fingers stroking through the sparse hair around the base of his cock. "No. Don't change anything. I like everything, from your shiny head," he mouthed a wet kiss on the top of Lex's head, "to the red strands in your eyebrows and lashes," the tip of his tongue traced both, "your downy cheeks," a kiss on each and a squeeze to Lex's buttocks, "neck, chest, nipples, belly button."

Lex hissed when Clark's tongue dipped into his overly sensitive navel.

Sliding down between Lex's legs, Clark mouthed the material around the straining cock, thoroughly wetting the area. "And I like your cock," he murmured against it..

"Clark. Please."

Hesitating a moment, Clark crawled back up Lex's body. "Actually, that's my line," he said, brushing his lips against Lex's.

Confused blue eyes gazed into his. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to make love to me, Lex. Please?"

Lex went still a moment before shaking his head slowly. "I don't think that's a good idea, Clark. You're hurt and ..."

"Lex, please," Clark begged, desperation rising. Lex had to do this for him; he had to. "I need you inside me. I need... please? Please, please, please?" He kissed over Lex's face, down the smooth line of his cheeks, lips, to his throat.

Sighing, Lex bared his neck. Clark bit it, worrying the skin beneath his teeth. When he let go, he lapped at it with his tongue.

"Please?"

Lex nodded. "Ok."

Clark sighed. "Thank you." He pulled his shirt off as Lex crawled across the bed to his nightstand.

"You're sure you're feeling up to this?" Lex asked when he turned back around; his eyes were fastened on the bandage Clark had carefully wrapped around his chest before coming over. The original had been singed and dirtied in his fight with Eric.

Sliding slowly out of his pants as if it pained him, Clark nodded. "I'm sure." He stripped out of his boxers and lay back against the pillows.

Holding a tube of lubricant, Lex crawled back to his side. "You've never been hurt before, Clark," he said, wrapping his hand around Clark's semi-rigid cock and pumping slowly. "You don't know ..."

"Don't care," Clark gasped, lifting his hips of the bed. His eyes fluttered shut as he slowly thrust into Lex's hand.

Fingers pushed back his foreskin and hot lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Clark dug his fingers into the bed, forcing himself not to thrust into Lex's mouth. He was supposed to be hurt; he couldn't make any sudden movements. He couldn't let Lex know ...

"Oh God!" he whimpered, head thrashing on the bed. Lex was massaging the skin behind his balls, fingers pushing hard into him, causing shudders to wrack through is body. "Oh ... oh Lex. I ..." He began panting, fingers playing with his nipples. Lifting his fingers to his mouth, he wet them, then slid back down, caressing and tugging on the pebbled nubs.

"That's right, Clark," Lex said, his voice raspy. "Play with yourself. God, angel, you're so hot when you touch yourself." Still massaging behind his balls, Lex slid two slick fingers into Clark.

"Ahhh!" Clark screamed as Lex found his prostate. Pleasure was coming from all sides as Lex caressed him gently.

"Shhhh," Lex soothed, pulling out slightly to spread the lube.

"Don't ... don't make me come," Clark sobbed, body yearning for Lex to touch him there again.

"If you come before I'm in you, you'll be more relaxed."

"No!" Clark couldn't afford to come before Lex; then he'd know. "I want to come with you. Please." He opened his eyes.

Licking his lips, Lex nodded. "All right." He spread his fingers inside Clark, moving faster. "Does this hurt?"

Clark shook his head, soft whines escaping his throat as Lex pumped.

Lex slid in a third finger. "How's that."

"F-fine."

Pulling his hand out, Lex applied more lube, then slid back in. His fingers moved in and out of Clark quite easily now. His other hand copied the movements on Clark's cock, stroking along the length in rhythm.

"Ok," Lex said after a moment. He leaned down and kissed Clark. "I love you, Clark. You know that, right?"

Clark grabbed Lex by the head, caressing the delicate bones before moving down to embrace him. "Yes," he sighed softly as Lex slid inside him.

Lex groaned, eyes fluttering shut. Clark hissed in pleasure, hips rising slightly to meet Lex's stroke.

Once he was buried to the hilt, Lex went limp, head falling on Clark's chest. "God, you feel so good," he breathed, thrusting gently.

"Mmmmnnng," was all Clark could reply.

Lex hips began to rock against his. Picking up the motion, Clark rocked back, his feet braced on the mattress on either side of Lex's body. His heart was pounding in his chest as he urged Lex to go faster. He didn't want a long, drawn out love making; he wanted to come now.

"Harder," Clark whispered.

"Can't hurt you," Lex sighed back, nonetheless rocking harder into Clark.

He groaned happily, fingers scratching down Lex's back. Thrusting against Lex, he squeezed tightly around Lex's cock.

"Christ!" Lex stiffened, stopping his movements.

Clark squeezed again.

Lex fingers dug into Clark's skin. "Clark!" he wailed, resuming his motion. He began to rock harder and faster into Clark.

Clark kept squeezing; Lex was almost constantly wailing, matching Clark's cries of pleasure.

Lex took Clark's cock in his hand and began pumping.

"Yes," Clark hissed, his hand joining Lex's.

"Clark, angel ... please."

"Please what?" Clark moaned hand working faster, liquid heat spreading through his body.

"Dunno," Lex gasped. He leaned down and kissed Clark, biting his lip. He squeezed Clark's cock as his did.

"Lex!" Clark screamed. He came hard, semen hitting Lex's stomach. Lifting one hand, Clark ran his finger through it, then reached up to paint Lex's cheeks with it, still shaking and moaning as he did.

He missed Lex's cheek and got his mouth. When his finger slipped inside, Lex stiffened. Moaning, he came, filling Clark.

"God, Clark," he sighed, licking Clark's fingers clean.

Clark's heart began pounding. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes, determined to fight the adrenaline back. It pressed through him, making it feel as if his insides were trying to get out, but he fought it away.

Pain lanced through him, making it hard to breathe. He moaned softly. Another shudder ran though him, and he held his breath, pushing the rush back.

"Clark? Clark! Stop, don't ... don't fight it!" Lex shouted, sounding alarmed. "Clark!"

And then everything went dark.  
***

"Stupid, stupid, idiot, fucking child of a fucking stupid boy!" Clark could hear Lex swearing. He sounded very far away, as if speaking from another room

He tried to open him mouth, but it was stuck together. Same with his eyes. Moaning so softly only he could hear it, Clark tried to crawl back into the darkness, away from the consciousness that was tapping at his forehead.

"Has he woken yet?" he heard Damien ask.

The bed shook. "No. He hasn't and ... and he's still really hot. God damn it!" There was a thud. "Ow!"

"Sit."

"Damien," Lex gritted.

"Sit. Now. And calm down."

"Fuck you." The bed shifted under Clark again. "My foot hurts."

"Don't kick the wall, then. Lift his head," Damien said. His voice was getting closer.

Cool fingers slid into his hair, and Clark's head was pulled off the pillows. A moment later, he was lowered back down onto a cold, soft object.

"Oh," he groaned as the sensation raced down his spine, cooling the fire on his skin.

"Clark!" Lex yelped. "Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

"Y... yes," Clark answered, very faintly.

"He's awake!"

"So I hear."

Cool hands were placed on Clark's cheeks. "Clark, open you eyes. Can you open them?"

Clark struggled to comply; it felt as if weights were attached to each eyelash. "Lex?" It came out as a croak.

Lex was leaning over him, very pale. His eyes were burning blue fire, picking up color from the shirt he was wearing. Small lines were around his mouth, frantic worry etched in his face.

"How do you feel?"

Opening his mouth, Clark tried to respond. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Hold on." Lex took his hand off Clark's forehead.

Clark cried softly in disappointment, reaching weakly for his lover.

"Here. Let me help you." Sliding his arm around Clark, Lex helped him sit up, placing a glass of cold water to his lips.

Gratefully, Clark drank it down, whimpering when it was gone.

"Do you need more?"

Clark nodded.

"Ok." Lex refilled the glass. "Damien? Go run a bath of cool water, ok? I think submersing him might help."

Damien, who was standing silently to the side, holding a cold compress, nodded. "Very good, sir." He left.

"Here, Clark. Drink it up."

This time, Clark was able to hold the glass himself. He gulped the water down quickly, still thirsty when it was gone. But, he felt a little better. "What happened?" he asked.

Lex's face darkened. "You passed out."

"Why?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Well, you came and, as usual, that rush hit you. Only I guess you tried to fight it, and it overwhelmed you." Looking pissed, he brushed a lock of hair from Clark's face. "Idiot."

Clark flushed and lay back against the bed. "I don't feel good."

"No, I doubt that you do. You're running a fever."

"I am?"

He nodded. "I took your temperature; it's a little over one seven."

Clark frowned. "Is that bad?"

"I have no idea. I don't know what your normal temperature is."

"It's not 98.6?" Clark asked.

Lex smiled, putting his hand back on Clark's head. "No, Clark. You're always so warm, I know your temperature has to be higher. Didn't your mother ever take it for you?"

"Yeah. She always told me it was normal."

"Well, it probably is. For you. But it's not a human normal."

Sighing softly, Clark covered Lex's hand with his, holding it tighter against his skin. Lex was so cool and he was so hot.

"That bath is ready," Damien said, walking back into the room. "Would you like me to help you get him there?"

"Do you think you can walk, Clark?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Just take the ice in; I'll feed it to him while he's in the tub. I'll get him there."

Nodding, Damien picked up a tray of ice and took it to the bathroom.

"Ok, let's get you up." Sliding his arm around Clark's waist, Lex helped him rise off the bed.

Biting back small moans, Clark leaned against him. "Are you going to call my mom?" he asked as they slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know."

"Would it make you feel better to talk to her?" Lex tried again.

Frustration welled in Clark's throat. "I don't know! I don' t ... I don't feel good and I'm too hot and I don't know."

"That's fine, Clark," Lex soothed. "We'll try an cool you off a bit, then see what you want to do. Does that sound ok?"

"Yeah, ok." The bathroom tiles felt good against his bare feet. Cool waves traveled from his soles up his back. "I don't feel good."

Lex laughed. "I know, angel. But it is your fault."

"No." He stumbled.

"Let me help you," Damien said, suddenly at Clark's side.

It occurred to Clark that he was naked and that he should be embarrassed. He knew that Damien knew about him and Lex, of course, and that Damien was perfectly well aware what a naked man looked like. Still, under most circumstances, he would be mortified.

And yet, Clark couldn't bring himself to care.

With help from both Damien and Lex, Clark stepped into the bath of tepid water. It felt wonderful against his fevered flesh. Sinking down into it, he sighed, eyes fluttering shut.

"Thank you, Damien," Lex said. "We'll be fine from here."

"Call for me if you need anything."

"I will."

The bathroom door shut.

"You knew, didn't you?" Clark asked, not opening his eyes.

Lex didn't say anything for a moment. He was doing something, but Clark was too tired to open his eyes. "Yes," he said finally. "Not at first, but ... yes. I knew."

"Why did you pretend?"

The water stirred. Opening his eyes, Clark saw that Lex had slipped in beside him. A tray was perched on one edge of the tub, the bowl of ice chips, a bottle red liquid, and a pitcher of water on it.

"Because that's what you needed." Lex poured some of the red liquid on the chips, then picked up a spoon. "You were so determined to make me think that you didn't have your powers, that I didn't want to disappoint you. Open." He held the spoon at Clark's lips.

Obediently, he opened and swallowed the cherry-flavored ice down. He sighed at the coldness melting quickly on his tongue.

"I just ... I needed ..."

"I know. You needed to know if I would still love you without your powers."

"Yes," Clark said around another mouthful of ice. He swallowed. "And now I'll never know."

"What does it matter?"

Clark shrugged, accepting the next spoonful. "It just does."

"Clark, you're not human," Lex told him, running one slick hand up his arm. "And, unless you get struck by lightning again, you will never be human. It shouldn't be an issue whether I'll love you as a normal man or not. You aren't one."

Licking his lips, Clark protested, "But, if I were ..."

"If you were, I would still love you," Lex sighed, stabbing the ice chips with the spoon. His eyes were dark. "It means so much to me that you love me for who I am. Not who I could be, or who I was, or my position, or what I could give to you. You just love me." He looked up, eyes wide. "I just wish you would let me do the same. I've never loved anyone before, and never been in a relationship where I could be honest. This is a big deal for me, Clark. I wish you weren't trying so hard to take that away."

"But ..."

"Clark, I don't love you for your powers. I can't. You're powers don't define who you are. You ... your soul does. You smile does. The way you care so much for everyone around you defines you. Clark, you're ... you are the most pure-hearted person I have ever met in my life. You see life in such a beautiful and unique way that I don't understand how anyone can not love you. It has nothing to do with the fact that you're an alien, or that you can run faster than the human eye can see. It's just who you are. Clark Kent. The man I've fallen in love with."

Face flushed hotly, Clark picked up the pitcher. Pouring himself a drink, he drained it down. "Thank you."

"You're still not happy."

"No. I ... It's hard, Lex. I thought I was normal until I met you and ... and after, I knew I wasn't and." He took a deep breath. "And no one has ever looked at me like you do. Before, people looked through me." He bit his bottom lip, trying to find a way to say it without sounding crazy. "It's hard to separate everything. I know you didn't make me what I am, but ... but since I found out at the same time ..."

"Since you found out at the same time, you're afraid that if you stop being an alien or special, I'll disappear too."

"Yeah."

"You'd still be you. The problem is you won't accept what you are. You view yourself as Clark Kent first and only. You haven't realized that you've always been an alien, and that it's always been a part of you. When you finally do realize that, when you make these two parts of you one, then you won't be afraid anymore."

Closing his eyes, Clark sank beneath the water, blocking Lex out. He knew Lex would understand; there were only so many times Clark could hear ... hear _it_ before he got too anxious and needed a break. Needed to go somewhere comfortable.

He'd always loved being underwater. When he was little, he'd had a wading pool during the summer. Martha had to drag him out of it when the sun set; Clark refused to leave on his own. Then, when he was allowed around other kids, he'd spent hours at the town pool. He'd never much like bathtubs, but when he couldn't get into a pool or lake, he suffered through them. Lex's tub he loved; it was big, spacious, and he could stretch out to his full height.

Opening his eyes, Clark looked at the watery world around him. He could see Lex's body, of course, but if he looked straight across the tub, he could almost block Lex out. Block the world out.

The water felt good on his skin. It was like a fire was burning just under his skin, and the water was covering him, cooling him, making the pain go away. His heart beat slowly in his ears, echoing in the water. It was like what he figured being in a womb was like.

He wondered if the women on his planet had wombs.

A random thought flitted through his mind: I'm an alien.

It was quickly followed by: Lex loves me. As an alien.

Blowing his air out just to see the bubbled rise, Clark resurfaced. A spoon if ice was waiting for him.

"Feel better?" Lex asked as Clark ate the ice.

He nodded. "I ... wonder sometimes. Lately. Because I've been dreaming about coming here. And there are these people. They're sad."

"Who are they?" Lex asked, swiping his hand over his eyes.

Clark hitched a shoulder. "I haven't ...thought about it."

"You haven't let yourself think about it."

"Right." He looked up. "I'm an," he hesitated, then said quickly, "an alien." It felt very unreal, as if he were speaking of someone else.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you scared of me?"

Lex shrugged, dipping his finger in the cherry flavored syrup. "You're not a scary alien, Clark. I don't think you were sent to do evil simply because ... I don't think you're capable of it. You're too good. There's no reason to be scared." Lex's eyelashes were stuck together with water, giving him a starry-eyed look. He grinned suddenly. "Except for the fact I'm madly in love with you and terrified. But that doesn't have to do with you being an alien."

Clark's stomach lurched. "Ok, that's enough. I can't ... can't think about it anymore."

Sliding over, Lex rested his cool body against Clark's. "I won't make you now because you're sick, but you have to eventually. It's the only way you're ever going to ..."

"To what?" Clark asked, face pressed into Lex's neck.

"Feel complete. Whole. Like one person. And then you'll know that I'm not going anywhere."

Clark yawned, eyes falling shut. "I just don't want to be alone."

"You won't be. You'll always have us: your parents and me."

"What if you leave me? What if I get too strange and start scaring you? I'm not terrified that I'm in love with you, Lex. I'm terrified that I'll ... scare you, or ... or do something weird and you'll leave me." His speech was getting slower as sleep tugged at his senses.

Lex slid an arm tighter around Clark, supporting him. "I can put up with a lot of weirdness. I'm not going to leave you. So don't worry about the future, Clark. Just worry about now."

Clark smiled. "Yeah," he said through a yawn. "What with school and chores and you and the mutants, I have enough, don't I?"

Laughing, Lex pressed his lips into Clark's forehead. "Thanks for listing me along with your problems."

"Well, you are a problem. Before I met you, I was straight and human. Now I'm a gay alien."

"And, would you give me up to be normal again?" Lex's voice was very quiet.

Forcing his eyes open, Clark sat up. "No." He kissed Lex, long and sweet, taking time to memorize every bit of Lex's mouth. "No," he said again when he pulled back. "Gay alien is fine. Or bisexual or whatever the hell I am." He traced Lex's face. "I don't care, as long as you're with me."

Lex's cheeks turned pink and he looked away. "Ah." He cleared his throat. "Good."

Yawning again, Clark wiped his face. "I need to sleep, now."

Feeling his forehead, Lex nodded. "I can't tell if you're any cooler, but I don't want you falling asleep in the tub. Let's go back to bed."

They made it back to bed, Clark falling exhausted onto the cool sheets. Burying his face in the pillow, he mumbled, "Night, Lex," as sleep tugged him away.

Lex draped himself over Clark, cooling the fire in his kin, and pressed his lips into the nape of his neck. "Good-night, angel. I love you."

Clark tried to reply, but sleep sucked him under. He thought it instead and received a cool wave of Lex's happiness in his mind that sent him the rest of the way to sleep.


End file.
